7 Titok
by KatieWR
Summary: Végre nyár! Vége az iskolának, Roy hazajött az egyetemről. Minden adott, hogy jól érezzék magukat a táborban, ám felbukkan az a bizonyos zöldszemű szörny", a szőke gyanakodni kezd, Roy pedig rágódik, megmondja neki az igazat, vagy ne…? LT. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Üdvözlet! Nagy nehezen, sok idő után itt a _Lovas tábor – sorozat_ folytatása! Igazából nem akarok túl sokat hozzáfűzni, talán csak annyi megjegyzésem lenne, hogy sikerült ezúttal pár érdekes karaktert összeraknom, remélem, nektek is tetszeni fognak ;)

Jó olvasást!

Száguldás

Edward izgatottan lépett be a szobába. Le sem tagadhatta volna, mennyire örül, hogy megérkezett. A helyiség a megszokott képet mutatta, illetve mégsem: nem az volt bent, akit várt. Zavartan megtorpant az ajtóban. A szemüveges, talán Royjal egyidős férfi azt a képet tanulmányozta, amit ő festett még tavaly. Shadow és Jackpot voltak rajta.  
Felé fordult, rámosolygott a szőkére. Zöld szemeiben vidámság csillant.  
- Te Edward vagy, igaz? – kérdezte, és felé indult. Nem hagyta szóhoz jutni, épp csak bólintani tudott, tovább is mondta: - Maes vagyok. Roy sokat mesélt rólad. – Mivel csomagját a bal kezében fogta, akadálytalanul kezet tudott fogni a fiatal férfival.  
- Nem tudod, merre van? – kérdezte, rögtön az őt érdeklő témába vágva.  
- Lement valamiért, mindjárt itt lesz – felelte egy mindentudó mosollyal. Ed ismét bólintott, és holmiját az íróasztal mellé tette. Szinte hallotta Royt, ahogy kérdésére azt válaszolja, oda pakol, ahová akar. – Ezt te festetted, igaz? – bökött a képre.  
- Ühüm – felelte. – De nem lett valami nagy szám… - tette hozzá.  
- Nekem tetszik – mondta, mosolya nem akart eltűnni. Ed elgondolkodott, de csak annyi jutott eszébe a furcsa vendégről, hogy Royjal az egyetemen futottak össze, előtte csak régen találkoztak. Aztán gondolatai visszaterelődtek Roy felé. Hol van már?  
Ekkor hirtelen elsötétült előtte a világ, valaki befogta a szemeit. Elmosolyodott. Meg sem kellett szólalnia, az érintésből, az illatból rögtön tudta, ki az.  
- Neked is szia – mondta vidáman, ahogy ujjait ráfonta a kezeire, és elhúzta őket az arcától. Csillogó szemekkel fordult meg, Roy kedvesen rámosolygott, sötét szemei összefonódtak az arany tekintettel. Átölelték egymást, szorosan bújtak egymáshoz.  
- Hiányoztál – suttogta a fülébe halkan.  
- Te is nekem – felelte a szőke.  
Roy már éppen megcsókolta volna, mikor Maes megköszörülte a torkát. Kénytelen volt elszakítani pillantását a szőkétől. Edward behunyta a szemeit, arcát Roy pólójába fúrta, és csalódottan fújt egyet. Gondolatban ráparancsolt, hogy most azonnal küldje ki innen a barátját.  
- A világért nem akarok zavarni, de tényleg, csak… - nem tudta befejezni, mert a második emeletről egy lány hang szólt fel.  
- Roy, fent vagytok? – egyértelműen Jasmine hangja volt.  
- Fent - sóhajtott hangosan.  
Jas bukkant fel az ajtóban, mögötte egy rövid barna hajú srác állt. Bizalmatlan tekintettel figyelte a bent lévőket. Ed egy sóhaj kíséretében elengedte Royt, és a lány felé fordult.  
- Szia – mosolygott rá.  
- Már azt hittem, elő sem jössz – viszonozta a gesztust, aztán megölelték egymást.  
- Néha muszáj – válaszolt viccelődve. Érdeklődve nézett a Jasmine-al érkezőre.  
- Srácok, bemutatom a barátomat, Jacket – mutatott a barna hajúra. – Jack, Ed, Roy és Maes – mutatott rájuk sorban. Ed morgott egy köszönést, szinte futtában kezet rázott a cseppet sem szimpatikus Jackkel, majd inkább visszament Roy mellé, aki fél karral magához ölelte.  
Gyors bemutatkozás után Jas a szőkéhez fordult, kíváncsi pillantást vetett rá.  
- Tarkát láthattam a karámban?  
- Láthattad, ha nem bújt el – eresztett meg egy mosolyt.  
- Majd mutasd be – kérte.  
- Jó, majd – nyomta meg a második szót célzatosan.  
- Oké, oké, már itt sem vagyunk – vigyorgott a lány. – Csak aztán hat előtt kerüljetek elő – indult ki a szobából.  
Mire eltűntek a lépcsőn lefelé, Maes utánuk indult azzal az indokkal, hogy megy ő is megnézni a lovakat. Így végre valahára ketten maradtak. Ám Jack hangja még az első emelet lépcsőiről is felhallatszott.  
- Ezek tényleg buzik… – nem lehetett érezni a hangjában, hogy gúny vagy meglepettség érződik-e benne.  
Roy összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de már nem tudta elkapni az előre lendülő Edet, aki csak a lépcső kezdetéig trappolt ki, és dühösen lekiabált:  
- Hé! Lehet, hogy szőke vagyok, de süket nem, úgyhogy vigyázz a szádra! – Maes jókedvű nevetése hallatszott fel, aztán az ajtó döndülve bevágódott.  
- Na, berendezés marad – szólt rá szelíden Roy, közben leült az ágyára. A szöszke odaült mellé, de tovább dohogott.  
- Még egy ilyen, és bemosok neki egyet… - morogta.  
- Nyugalom – ölelte magához elmosolyodva.  
- Nyugodt vagyok…  
- Látom.  
- Ha nem lennék, nem maradt volna foga – nézett fel Roy arcába. Aztán mindketten felnevettek. – Azért vicces lenne…  
- Persze – cirógatta meg az arcát kedvesen. – Csak azért mégsem járnál jól, ha mondjuk, feljelentene.  
- Ne szóljon be, én sem tettem – mormogta, aztán minden feszültsége elpárolgott. Odabújt Royhoz, aki simogatta a hátát, és szorosan ölelte.  
Közelebb hajolt hozzá, sötét szemeit vágyakozón mélyesztette az arany szempárba. Alig pár centi választotta el ajkaikat egymástól, és az idősebb már éppen készült áthidalni azt a kis távolságot, mikor valami az ölébe ugrott, s ő ijedtében majdnem ugrott egyet. Ed is megijedt, aztán szemügyre vette a vendégüket. Barna-fehér foltos macska volt.  
- Hülye macska… - morogta Roy.  
- Jé, életben maradt – mosolyodott el, hangja olyan volt, mintha tényleg csodálkozna.  
- Kösz, ez kedves. – De Ed nem rá figyelt. A macskát simogatta, az halkan dorombolt neki. – Na, lefelé az ágyamról – bökte meg az állatot, mire az nyávogva távozott, aztán felugrott az ablakpárkányra majd eltűnt.  
A szőke mosolyogva fordult vissza Royhoz. Szemei boldogan csillogtak.  
- Még valami, ami zavaró tényezőként hat? – kérdezte Ed sóhajtva.  
- Nincs… remélem – válaszolta.  
- Akkor jó…  
Ajkaik egy pillanatra még elváltak, aztán hosszú, szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze. Edward hátradőlt az ágyon, Roy követte, összeszokva mozdultak, egy pillanatra sem váltak el egymástól.  
Mikor kissé felemelkedett, a szöszke karjai a hátára csúsztak és nem ölelte olyan szorosan. Légzése kicsit kapkodó volt, az arca halványpiros színt öltött. Szemei szinte drágakövekként izzottak. Roy gyönyörködött benne még pár percig, aztán szólalt csak meg:  
- Hogy vagy?  
- Hiperaktívan – vigyorodott el. – Egy hét tömény lustulás után…  
- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el.  
- És te? – kérdezett vissza.  
- Örülök, hogy itt vagy – vallotta be, és adott egy puszit az arcára, majd felült, hátát a falnak döntötte.  
- Én is. – Ő is visszaült, fejét a férfi vállára hajtotta. Ujjaival az arcát cirógatta kedvesen, Roy csak elmosolyodva élvezte a kényeztetést. Nagyon hiányzott neki…  
- Majd valamikor le kéne mennünk… Remélem, Tarka nem ideges az utazás miatt – jegyezte meg.  
- Ne aggódj, biztosan jól van – nyugtatta halkan.  
- Azért majd nézzük meg – mondta, de csak annyira mozdult, hogy elérje Roy arcát és nyakát: apró puszikkal halmozta el.  
A sötét szemű nemsokára megjegyezte: - Ha ezt így folytatod, nem hinném, hogy egyhamar lejutnánk…  
- Miért? – pillantott rá ártatlan arccal, de a szemein látszott, jól szórakozik.  
- Mert… tudod te azt nagyon jól.  
- Mit is…? – incselkedett tovább vele, közben visszatért a finom csókokhoz.  
- Ne kínozz! – nyögött fel hangosan.  
Ed felnevetett rajta, adott egy utolsó puszit a férfi ajkaira, aztán elhúzódott tőle. Mosolyogva figyelte Royt, de nem mozdult, míg kezeik össze nem kulcsolódtak, és fel nem álltak. 

A karámnál megszokott kép fogadta őket: lovak távolabb legelésztek pár fa között. Tarka rikított a sok egyszínű ló között, és rögtön hegyezni kezdte a fülét, ahogy meghallotta a gazdája hangját. Ednek jóformán hívnia sem kellett. A painttel együtt kivált a csoportból Shadow is, a kerítésnél pedig már ott állt Fürge és Roulette. Jasmine, Jack, Alphonse és Maes beszélgettek, a lány bent állt fekete-fehér Roulette mellett.  
- Jé, egész időben előkerültetek – nézett a két érkező felé, és pimaszul vigyorgott.  
- Kac-kac – morogta válaszként Ed, és megsimogatta Tarka orrát. A lova tökéletesen jól volt. – Szia, Shad – paskolta meg az éjfekete hátast, mikor az odament hozzá.  
- Megnézhetem Tarkát? – lépett hozzá közelebb Jas a painthez.  
- Óvatosan, néha ijedezik – figyelmeztette a szőke.  
- Vigyázok – ígérte, és kedves hangon nevén szólította a lovat. Tarka kíváncsian fordult a lány felé, orrával óvakodva szimatolta körbe, aztán fújt egyet. Közelebb lépett hozzá, nem ítélte veszélyesnek a lányt, főleg akkor nem, mikor kedves simogatást is kapott. – Pedig nyugodtnak tűnik – jegyezte meg.  
- Nem egyszer produkált olyan fejvesztett menekülést, hogy olyat még biztosan nem láttál – felelte. – Tényleg semmi baj nincs vele, de ha megijed, akkor aztán reggeltől estig lehet keresni, merre vágtázott el – mosolygott, és arrébb lépve megpaskolta a lovat. Az felé fordult, és a zsebénél szimatolt. Ed felnevetett, aztán előkerült zsebéből a mentolos cukor, amit aztán a paint jókedvvel elropogtatott.  
- És tényleg olyan gyors, mint ahogy mondod? – kérdezett rá kíváncsian.  
- Kipróbálod? – mosolyodott el. Erre Roy is felkapta a fejét, neki nem engedte meg Ed, hogy lovagoljon Tarkán. Igaz, nem is kérte…  
- Nem kéne előbb pihennie…? Elvégre ma utazott – rázta fejét a lány.  
- Tarkának semmi baja – felelte, és átlendült a karám kerítésén. – Amúgy is, imád futni – tette hozzá. A következő pillanatban már a lovon ült. – Na, jössz? – érdeklődte végül, érezte Tarkán, hogy indulna már.  
- Naná! – Ed felhúzta maga mögé a lányt.  
- Kapaszkodj! – figyelmeztette, s abban a pillanatban a kecses paint előre lendült, hosszú lépésekkel távolodott a kerítéstől.  
Roy figyelte a szőkét, aztán elmosolyodott. Örült, hogy Edward végre újra jókedvű.  
- Tényleg nagyon szeret téged – jegyezte meg hirtelen Maes mellette, mire visszazökkent a valóságba. Fogalma sem volt, mikor került mellé a barátja. – Első kérdése volt, hogy te merre vagy – folytatta kérdés nélkül is. – Szerintem ne mondd meg neki – tette hozzá végül.  
- Nem tudom… - sóhajtott egyet, ahogy a kerítésnek támaszkodott. Tarka még ilyen távolságból hihetetlenül gyorsnak hatott, pedig két utassal biztosan nem volt olyan könnyű dolga. – Nem akarom megbántani ezzel… most olyan boldog… - ismét sóhajtott. – Tényleg jobb lesz, ha nem mondok neki semmit – határozta el. Persze, már megmondta párszor, hogy elmondja, vagy nem. De sosem jutott el a megvalósításig, akármi is volt az elhatározás. Csak tépelődött…  
Tarka örömmel futott, ahogyan csak tudott, a hatalmas tér tetszett neki. Edward ráhajolt a nyakára, kezével simogatta. Jasmine együtt dőlt előre Eddel, teljesen felvette a ló ütemét, hogy ne zökkentse ki. Tényleg lélegzetelállítóan gyorsan száguldottak, szinte pillanatok alatt értek a karám szélét jelző kerítés közelébe. Ed jelzett Tarkának. A foltos kecses ívben fordult vissza, és újra teljes erejéből vágtatott az otthagyott csoport felé.  
Fokozatosan lassított, míg a csapat előtt állt meg. Nem tűnt még fáradtnak, sőt, miután a lány leugrott róla, vígan körbe táncolta a többi lovat, mintha csak hívná őket, fussanak versenyt. Ed nyugtatóan megveregette a nyakát, nem ellenkezett, csak egyensúlyozott a lova hátán.  
- Hát ez… hű – mondta el véleményét Jas.  
- Ugye? – vigyorgott a szőke.  
- Tényleg hiperaktív vagy – csóválta a fejét Roy.  
- Sok a feles energiám, na. Ki jön versenyezni? – tette fel a költői kérdést.  
- Én! – lépett rögtön Roulette mellé Jasmine.  
- Megyek én is – mászott át a kerítésen Al lelkesülten.  
- Te jössz? – pillantott Roy felé a szőke.  
- Persze – vigyorodott el, és ő is beugrott a karámba Shadow-hoz. Kérdőn hátrapillantott Maesre, aki mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.  
- Azt hiszem, nekem ez egy nem túl jó ötlet – mondta.  
Jack morcosan intett nemet a fejéve, mire Jas még odament hozzá, vigasztalóan mondott neki valamit, és váltottak egy gyors csókot. Ezúttal a karám kapuján kocogtak ki, aztán megegyezés alapján elügettek a birtok határát jelentő patakig, és ott fordultak vissza, majd álltak fel a starthoz.  
Mind a négy táltos egyszerre lőtt ki, és egy darabon teljesen egyformán haladtak előre. Aztán Tarka kicsit oldalra kanyarodott, és úgy húzott el a csapat mellől, mintha eddig csak lassú ügetésben haladt volna. Edward ráhajolt a nyakára, halkan suttogott a fülébe, és csak néha-néha igazított egy kicsit az irányon. Egy hepehupás részt kerültek ki, és egy valamivel jobb állapotban lévő területen gyorsultak fel az előbb.  
Shadow is meglátta a komoly ellenfelet, jelzés nélkül is addig gyorsult, míg tudott, és hamarosan szorosan felzárkózott az élen haladó paint mögé.  
A barna Fürge is vágtatott, de az éjfeketét csak nehezen érte be, mögötte pedig Roulette szélsebesen haladt. A verseny kezdett élessé válni, de Tarka kitartóan haladt elöl, és Ed nem nézett hátra, hogy ellenőrizze, hogy állnak – nem akarta kizökkenteni.  
Shadow feltornázta magát mellé, és úgy tűnt döntetlent futnak, de Tarka nem hagyta magát, még képes volt gyorsítani, a célvonalban jól láthatóan ő vezetett, és ő is szakította át a képzeletbeli célszalagot.  
A többiek sem voltak sokkal lemaradva, de mindenkinek el kellett ismernie, hogy Tarka másodjára is jól futott. Ed félig ölelve a ló nyakát ugrott le róla, és utána sem engedte el, kedvesen megsimogatta, halkan beszélve hozzá megdicsérte.  
Roy is leugrott Shadow-ról, ők értek be másodjára. Megpaskolta az éjfekete nyakát, aztán rászólt, hogy maradjon ott, ahol van, és Edhez ment.  
A szöszke sugárzó arccal pillantott rá, aztán Tarka takarásában összebújtak kicsit. Csakhogy ezt pont a takarásként szolgáló ló unta meg, és féltékenyen kettejük közé furakodott. Kétszínű szemeivel rápislogott Edre.  
- Hé! – morgolódott Roy, mire a paint felé fordult, és lépet egyet, hogy hátrálnia kellett. A szőke felnevetett.  
- Úgy tűnik, téged nem szeretnek a lovaim – mondta mosolyogva.  
- Hogy bírsz ennyi féltékeny lovat összeszedni? – méltatlankodott a sötét szemű, mire mindenki nevetni kezdett.  
- Tarka – szólt a lóra Ed komolyan – ilyet nem szabad – figyelmeztette. Látszólag a foltos elszégyellte magát, de amint a gazdája elfordult tőle, rögtön Royt akarta távolabb kergetni tőle. – Tarka! – mordult rá szigorúan, ezúttal tényleg fegyelmezőn. – Nem kell szeretned Royt, de hagyd békén – mormogta a lónak, közben az orrát simogatta.  
- Kösz – közölte savanyúan a háttérben az említett.  
- Na, befelé a karámba – terelgette a lovat arra. Aztán visszament Royhoz, és megölelte. – Ne haragudj rá, csak féltékeny – magyarázta.  
- Persze, és eközben megtapos – morogta.  
- Megvédelek – mosolygott rá kedvesen, és adott egy puszit az ajkaira.

* * *

Köszi, hogy elolvastad, a véleményedre kíváncsi vagyok!


	2. A viszontlátás örömei

Üdvözlet! Nagy nehezen, sok idő után itt a _Lovas tábor – sorozat_ folytatása! Igazából nem akarok túl sokat hozzáfűzni, talán csak annyi megjegyzésem lenne, hogy sikerült ezúttal pár érdekes karaktert összeraknom, remélem, nektek is tetszeni fognak ;)

Jó olvasást!

Száguldás

Edward izgatottan lépett be a szobába. Le sem tagadhatta volna, mennyire örül, hogy megérkezett. A helyiség a megszokott képet mutatta, illetve mégsem: nem az volt bent, akit várt. Zavartan megtorpant az ajtóban. A szemüveges, talán Royjal egyidős férfi azt a képet tanulmányozta, amit ő festett még tavaly. Shadow és Jackpot voltak rajta.  
Felé fordult, rámosolygott a szőkére. Zöld szemeiben vidámság csillant.  
- Te Edward vagy, igaz? – kérdezte, és felé indult. Nem hagyta szóhoz jutni, épp csak bólintani tudott, tovább is mondta: - Maes vagyok. Roy sokat mesélt rólad. – Mivel csomagját a bal kezében fogta, akadálytalanul kezet tudott fogni a fiatal férfival.  
- Nem tudod, merre van? – kérdezte, rögtön az őt érdeklő témába vágva.  
- Lement valamiért, mindjárt itt lesz – felelte egy mindentudó mosollyal. Ed ismét bólintott, és holmiját az íróasztal mellé tette. Szinte hallotta Royt, ahogy kérdésére azt válaszolja, oda pakol, ahová akar. – Ezt te festetted, igaz? – bökött a képre.  
- Ühüm – felelte. – De nem lett valami nagy szám… - tette hozzá.  
- Nekem tetszik – mondta, mosolya nem akart eltűnni. Ed elgondolkodott, de csak annyi jutott eszébe a furcsa vendégről, hogy Royjal az egyetemen futottak össze, előtte csak régen találkoztak. Aztán gondolatai visszaterelődtek Roy felé. Hol van már?  
Ekkor hirtelen elsötétült előtte a világ, valaki befogta a szemeit. Elmosolyodott. Meg sem kellett szólalnia, az érintésből, az illatból rögtön tudta, ki az.  
- Neked is szia – mondta vidáman, ahogy ujjait ráfonta a kezeire, és elhúzta őket az arcától. Csillogó szemekkel fordult meg, Roy kedvesen rámosolygott, sötét szemei összefonódtak az arany tekintettel. Átölelték egymást, szorosan bújtak egymáshoz.  
- Hiányoztál – suttogta a fülébe halkan.  
- Te is nekem – felelte a szőke.  
Roy már éppen megcsókolta volna, mikor Maes megköszörülte a torkát. Kénytelen volt elszakítani pillantását a szőkétől. Edward behunyta a szemeit, arcát Roy pólójába fúrta, és csalódottan fújt egyet. Gondolatban ráparancsolt, hogy most azonnal küldje ki innen a barátját.  
- A világért nem akarok zavarni, de tényleg, csak… - nem tudta befejezni, mert a második emeletről egy lány hang szólt fel.  
- Roy, fent vagytok? – egyértelműen Jasmine hangja volt.  
- Fent - sóhajtott hangosan.  
Jas bukkant fel az ajtóban, mögötte egy rövid barna hajú srác állt. Bizalmatlan tekintettel figyelte a bent lévőket. Ed egy sóhaj kíséretében elengedte Royt, és a lány felé fordult.  
- Szia – mosolygott rá.  
- Már azt hittem, elő sem jössz – viszonozta a gesztust, aztán megölelték egymást.  
- Néha muszáj – válaszolt viccelődve. Érdeklődve nézett a Jasmine-al érkezőre.  
- Srácok, bemutatom a barátomat, Jacket – mutatott a barna hajúra. – Jack, Ed, Roy és Maes – mutatott rájuk sorban. Ed morgott egy köszönést, szinte futtában kezet rázott a cseppet sem szimpatikus Jackkel, majd inkább visszament Roy mellé, aki fél karral magához ölelte.  
Gyors bemutatkozás után Jas a szőkéhez fordult, kíváncsi pillantást vetett rá.  
- Tarkát láthattam a karámban?  
- Láthattad, ha nem bújt el – eresztett meg egy mosolyt.  
- Majd mutasd be – kérte.  
- Jó, majd – nyomta meg a második szót célzatosan.  
- Oké, oké, már itt sem vagyunk – vigyorgott a lány. – Csak aztán hat előtt kerüljetek elő – indult ki a szobából.  
Mire eltűntek a lépcsőn lefelé, Maes utánuk indult azzal az indokkal, hogy megy ő is megnézni a lovakat. Így végre valahára ketten maradtak. Ám Jack hangja még az első emelet lépcsőiről is felhallatszott.  
- Ezek tényleg buzik… – nem lehetett érezni a hangjában, hogy gúny vagy meglepettség érződik-e benne.  
Roy összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de már nem tudta elkapni az előre lendülő Edet, aki csak a lépcső kezdetéig trappolt ki, és dühösen lekiabált:  
- Hé! Lehet, hogy szőke vagyok, de süket nem, úgyhogy vigyázz a szádra! – Maes jókedvű nevetése hallatszott fel, aztán az ajtó döndülve bevágódott.  
- Na, berendezés marad – szólt rá szelíden Roy, közben leült az ágyára. A szöszke odaült mellé, de tovább dohogott.  
- Még egy ilyen, és bemosok neki egyet… - morogta.  
- Nyugalom – ölelte magához elmosolyodva.  
- Nyugodt vagyok…  
- Látom.  
- Ha nem lennék, nem maradt volna foga – nézett fel Roy arcába. Aztán mindketten felnevettek. – Azért vicces lenne…  
- Persze – cirógatta meg az arcát kedvesen. – Csak azért mégsem járnál jól, ha mondjuk, feljelentene.  
- Ne szóljon be, én sem tettem – mormogta, aztán minden feszültsége elpárolgott. Odabújt Royhoz, aki simogatta a hátát, és szorosan ölelte.  
Közelebb hajolt hozzá, sötét szemeit vágyakozón mélyesztette az arany szempárba. Alig pár centi választotta el ajkaikat egymástól, és az idősebb már éppen készült áthidalni azt a kis távolságot, mikor valami az ölébe ugrott, s ő ijedtében majdnem ugrott egyet. Ed is megijedt, aztán szemügyre vette a vendégüket. Barna-fehér foltos macska volt.  
- Hülye macska… - morogta Roy.  
- Jé, életben maradt – mosolyodott el, hangja olyan volt, mintha tényleg csodálkozna.  
- Kösz, ez kedves. – De Ed nem rá figyelt. A macskát simogatta, az halkan dorombolt neki. – Na, lefelé az ágyamról – bökte meg az állatot, mire az nyávogva távozott, aztán felugrott az ablakpárkányra majd eltűnt.  
A szőke mosolyogva fordult vissza Royhoz. Szemei boldogan csillogtak.  
- Még valami, ami zavaró tényezőként hat? – kérdezte Ed sóhajtva.  
- Nincs… remélem – válaszolta.  
- Akkor jó…  
Ajkaik egy pillanatra még elváltak, aztán hosszú, szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze. Edward hátradőlt az ágyon, Roy követte, összeszokva mozdultak, egy pillanatra sem váltak el egymástól.  
Mikor kissé felemelkedett, a szöszke karjai a hátára csúsztak és nem ölelte olyan szorosan. Légzése kicsit kapkodó volt, az arca halványpiros színt öltött. Szemei szinte drágakövekként izzottak. Roy gyönyörködött benne még pár percig, aztán szólalt csak meg:  
- Hogy vagy?  
- Hiperaktívan – vigyorodott el. – Egy hét tömény lustulás után…  
- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el.  
- És te? – kérdezett vissza.  
- Örülök, hogy itt vagy – vallotta be, és adott egy puszit az arcára, majd felült, hátát a falnak döntötte.  
- Én is. – Ő is visszaült, fejét a férfi vállára hajtotta. Ujjaival az arcát cirógatta kedvesen, Roy csak elmosolyodva élvezte a kényeztetést. Nagyon hiányzott neki…  
- Majd valamikor le kéne mennünk… Remélem, Tarka nem ideges az utazás miatt – jegyezte meg.  
- Ne aggódj, biztosan jól van – nyugtatta halkan.  
- Azért majd nézzük meg – mondta, de csak annyira mozdult, hogy elérje Roy arcát és nyakát: apró puszikkal halmozta el.  
A sötét szemű nemsokára megjegyezte: - Ha ezt így folytatod, nem hinném, hogy egyhamar lejutnánk…  
- Miért? – pillantott rá ártatlan arccal, de a szemein látszott, jól szórakozik.  
- Mert… tudod te azt nagyon jól.  
- Mit is…? – incselkedett tovább vele, közben visszatért a finom csókokhoz.  
- Ne kínozz! – nyögött fel hangosan.  
Ed felnevetett rajta, adott egy utolsó puszit a férfi ajkaira, aztán elhúzódott tőle. Mosolyogva figyelte Royt, de nem mozdult, míg kezeik össze nem kulcsolódtak, és fel nem álltak. 

A karámnál megszokott kép fogadta őket: lovak távolabb legelésztek pár fa között. Tarka rikított a sok egyszínű ló között, és rögtön hegyezni kezdte a fülét, ahogy meghallotta a gazdája hangját. Ednek jóformán hívnia sem kellett. A painttel együtt kivált a csoportból Shadow is, a kerítésnél pedig már ott állt Fürge és Roulette. Jasmine, Jack, Alphonse és Maes beszélgettek, a lány bent állt fekete-fehér Roulette mellett.  
- Jé, egész időben előkerültetek – nézett a két érkező felé, és pimaszul vigyorgott.  
- Kac-kac – morogta válaszként Ed, és megsimogatta Tarka orrát. A lova tökéletesen jól volt. – Szia, Shad – paskolta meg az éjfekete hátast, mikor az odament hozzá.  
- Megnézhetem Tarkát? – lépett hozzá közelebb Jas a painthez.  
- Óvatosan, néha ijedezik – figyelmeztette a szőke.  
- Vigyázok – ígérte, és kedves hangon nevén szólította a lovat. Tarka kíváncsian fordult a lány felé, orrával óvakodva szimatolta körbe, aztán fújt egyet. Közelebb lépett hozzá, nem ítélte veszélyesnek a lányt, főleg akkor nem, mikor kedves simogatást is kapott. – Pedig nyugodtnak tűnik – jegyezte meg.  
- Nem egyszer produkált olyan fejvesztett menekülést, hogy olyat még biztosan nem láttál – felelte. – Tényleg semmi baj nincs vele, de ha megijed, akkor aztán reggeltől estig lehet keresni, merre vágtázott el – mosolygott, és arrébb lépve megpaskolta a lovat. Az felé fordult, és a zsebénél szimatolt. Ed felnevetett, aztán előkerült zsebéből a mentolos cukor, amit aztán a paint jókedvvel elropogtatott.  
- És tényleg olyan gyors, mint ahogy mondod? – kérdezett rá kíváncsian.  
- Kipróbálod? – mosolyodott el. Erre Roy is felkapta a fejét, neki nem engedte meg Ed, hogy lovagoljon Tarkán. Igaz, nem is kérte…  
- Nem kéne előbb pihennie…? Elvégre ma utazott – rázta fejét a lány.  
- Tarkának semmi baja – felelte, és átlendült a karám kerítésén. – Amúgy is, imád futni – tette hozzá. A következő pillanatban már a lovon ült. – Na, jössz? – érdeklődte végül, érezte Tarkán, hogy indulna már.  
- Naná! – Ed felhúzta maga mögé a lányt.  
- Kapaszkodj! – figyelmeztette, s abban a pillanatban a kecses paint előre lendült, hosszú lépésekkel távolodott a kerítéstől.  
Roy figyelte a szőkét, aztán elmosolyodott. Örült, hogy Edward végre újra jókedvű.  
- Tényleg nagyon szeret téged – jegyezte meg hirtelen Maes mellette, mire visszazökkent a valóságba. Fogalma sem volt, mikor került mellé a barátja. – Első kérdése volt, hogy te merre vagy – folytatta kérdés nélkül is. – Szerintem ne mondd meg neki – tette hozzá végül.  
- Nem tudom… - sóhajtott egyet, ahogy a kerítésnek támaszkodott. Tarka még ilyen távolságból hihetetlenül gyorsnak hatott, pedig két utassal biztosan nem volt olyan könnyű dolga. – Nem akarom megbántani ezzel… most olyan boldog… - ismét sóhajtott. – Tényleg jobb lesz, ha nem mondok neki semmit – határozta el. Persze, már megmondta párszor, hogy elmondja, vagy nem. De sosem jutott el a megvalósításig, akármi is volt az elhatározás. Csak tépelődött…  
Tarka örömmel futott, ahogyan csak tudott, a hatalmas tér tetszett neki. Edward ráhajolt a nyakára, kezével simogatta. Jasmine együtt dőlt előre Eddel, teljesen felvette a ló ütemét, hogy ne zökkentse ki. Tényleg lélegzetelállítóan gyorsan száguldottak, szinte pillanatok alatt értek a karám szélét jelző kerítés közelébe. Ed jelzett Tarkának. A foltos kecses ívben fordult vissza, és újra teljes erejéből vágtatott az otthagyott csoport felé.  
Fokozatosan lassított, míg a csapat előtt állt meg. Nem tűnt még fáradtnak, sőt, miután a lány leugrott róla, vígan körbe táncolta a többi lovat, mintha csak hívná őket, fussanak versenyt. Ed nyugtatóan megveregette a nyakát, nem ellenkezett, csak egyensúlyozott a lova hátán.  
- Hát ez… hű – mondta el véleményét Jas.  
- Ugye? – vigyorgott a szőke.  
- Tényleg hiperaktív vagy – csóválta a fejét Roy.  
- Sok a feles energiám, na. Ki jön versenyezni? – tette fel a költői kérdést.  
- Én! – lépett rögtön Roulette mellé Jasmine.  
- Megyek én is – mászott át a kerítésen Al lelkesülten.  
- Te jössz? – pillantott Roy felé a szőke.  
- Persze – vigyorodott el, és ő is beugrott a karámba Shadow-hoz. Kérdőn hátrapillantott Maesre, aki mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.  
- Azt hiszem, nekem ez egy nem túl jó ötlet – mondta.  
Jack morcosan intett nemet a fejéve, mire Jas még odament hozzá, vigasztalóan mondott neki valamit, és váltottak egy gyors csókot. Ezúttal a karám kapuján kocogtak ki, aztán megegyezés alapján elügettek a birtok határát jelentő patakig, és ott fordultak vissza, majd álltak fel a starthoz.  
Mind a négy táltos egyszerre lőtt ki, és egy darabon teljesen egyformán haladtak előre. Aztán Tarka kicsit oldalra kanyarodott, és úgy húzott el a csapat mellől, mintha eddig csak lassú ügetésben haladt volna. Edward ráhajolt a nyakára, halkan suttogott a fülébe, és csak néha-néha igazított egy kicsit az irányon. Egy hepehupás részt kerültek ki, és egy valamivel jobb állapotban lévő területen gyorsultak fel az előbb.  
Shadow is meglátta a komoly ellenfelet, jelzés nélkül is addig gyorsult, míg tudott, és hamarosan szorosan felzárkózott az élen haladó paint mögé.  
A barna Fürge is vágtatott, de az éjfeketét csak nehezen érte be, mögötte pedig Roulette szélsebesen haladt. A verseny kezdett élessé válni, de Tarka kitartóan haladt elöl, és Ed nem nézett hátra, hogy ellenőrizze, hogy állnak – nem akarta kizökkenteni.  
Shadow feltornázta magát mellé, és úgy tűnt döntetlent futnak, de Tarka nem hagyta magát, még képes volt gyorsítani, a célvonalban jól láthatóan ő vezetett, és ő is szakította át a képzeletbeli célszalagot.  
A többiek sem voltak sokkal lemaradva, de mindenkinek el kellett ismernie, hogy Tarka másodjára is jól futott. Ed félig ölelve a ló nyakát ugrott le róla, és utána sem engedte el, kedvesen megsimogatta, halkan beszélve hozzá megdicsérte.  
Roy is leugrott Shadow-ról, ők értek be másodjára. Megpaskolta az éjfekete nyakát, aztán rászólt, hogy maradjon ott, ahol van, és Edhez ment.  
A szöszke sugárzó arccal pillantott rá, aztán Tarka takarásában összebújtak kicsit. Csakhogy ezt pont a takarásként szolgáló ló unta meg, és féltékenyen kettejük közé furakodott. Kétszínű szemeivel rápislogott Edre.  
- Hé! – morgolódott Roy, mire a paint felé fordult, és lépet egyet, hogy hátrálnia kellett. A szőke felnevetett.  
- Úgy tűnik, téged nem szeretnek a lovaim – mondta mosolyogva.  
- Hogy bírsz ennyi féltékeny lovat összeszedni? – méltatlankodott a sötét szemű, mire mindenki nevetni kezdett.  
- Tarka – szólt a lóra Ed komolyan – ilyet nem szabad – figyelmeztette. Látszólag a foltos elszégyellte magát, de amint a gazdája elfordult tőle, rögtön Royt akarta távolabb kergetni tőle. – Tarka! – mordult rá szigorúan, ezúttal tényleg fegyelmezőn. – Nem kell szeretned Royt, de hagyd békén – mormogta a lónak, közben az orrát simogatta.  
- Kösz – közölte savanyúan a háttérben az említett.  
- Na, befelé a karámba – terelgette a lovat arra. Aztán visszament Royhoz, és megölelte. – Ne haragudj rá, csak féltékeny – magyarázta.  
- Persze, és eközben megtapos – morogta.  
- Megvédelek – mosolygott rá kedvesen, és adott egy puszit az ajkaira.

* * *

Köszi, hogy elolvastad, a véleményedre kíváncsi vagyok!


	3. Udvarló

Udvarló?

Közelebb akart bújni a kedveséhez. Aztán rájött, egyedül fekszik az ágyban. Szemei kipattantak, körbenézett a szobában. Roy az asztalánál ült, mellette volt még valaki, akit hátulról először nem ismert fel, aztán rájött, hogy Maes az. Halkan sóhajtott. Roy már megint elszökött reggel, és nem tud vele ébredni…  
Csendesen nevén szólította kedvesét, mire az felé fordult, egy mosollyal felállt, és sietős léptekkel indult hozzá a szoba túlsó feléből. Ő addig felült az ágyban, a takaró az ölébe hullott, nem túl sokat takarva… Amíg figyelte a felé tartó férfit, beugrott egy kép az álmából, zavartan hajtotta le a fejét, és bújt Royhoz, mikor leült az ágyra vele szemben.  
- Mi az? – kérdezte rögtön aggódva, és magához ölelte a szöszkéjét.  
- Semmi… csak… Jackpottal álmodtam – suttogta halkan, hogy a szobában tartózkodó harmadik személy ne hallhassa meg.  
Roy kedvesen simogatni kezdte a hátát, és szorosabban ölelte.  
- Semmi baj – nyugtatta kedves hangon. – Ne sírj.  
- Nem sírok – nézett fel rá elmosolyodva. – Jól vagyok. Csak furcsa… régen nem álmodtam vele – mondta. Átölelte a derekát, ezzel jelezve, egy darabig nem fogja hagyni, hogy ellógjon.  
- Akkor jó – engedte el egyik kezével, és beleborzolt az így is mindenfelé álló szőke tincsekbe.  
- Miért mentél el…? – kérdezte hirtelen témát váltva. – Veled akarok ébredni, te meg folyton elszöksz… - morogta csalódottan.  
- Ne haragudj érte – adott apró csókot az ajkaira. – Csak van egy kis gikszer a gépemmel, és Maes segít megcsinálni – bökött hátra, az asztal felé.  
- Ha szólsz, én is meg tudtam volna neked javítani… - mormogta.  
- Nem tudtam, hogy ehhez is értesz, ne légy morcos – simogatta meg az arcát kedvesen. A szőke csak fújt egyet, persze, jó kifogás sosem rossz… - Majd zuhanyozz le – kérte gyorsan témát váltva.  
- Aha, valamikor kénytelen leszek… - bólintott. – Gondolom, te már túl vagy rajta… - húzta el a száját.  
- Hát igen… - helyeselt, aztán adott egy csókot a srác ajkaira. – Ígérem, ha minden oké a technikával, csak a tiéd vagyok ma – duruzsolta halkan, megnyerően mosolyogva.  
- És holnap – tette hozzá Ed.  
- Akár utána is – cirógatta meg az arcát kedvesen.  
- Így elfogadható az állás – közölte a szőke kegyesen.  
- Örülök, hogy így megfelel – mosolyodott el, és lágyan megcsókolta.  
Ed viszonozta, aztán elpillantott Roy válla felett Maes felé.  
- Nem fog idenézni, nyugodtan elmehetsz megfürödni, hogy felébredj kicsit – találta ki a szőke gondolatát az idősebb.  
- Mássz ki a fejemből – szólt rá, ahogy lassan elengedte. Adott még egy puszit az arcára, aztán legalább a törölközőjét magára csavarva kelt fel, és vonult be a zuhanyba.  
Sokáig folyatta magára a melegvizet, bőven volt még idejük reggeliig, és ő már tudott olyat, amit Roy még nem… Előre látta, hogy a reggel nem lesz zökkenőmentes, és nem tudta, hogy Roy hogyan fog reagálni…  
Amikor kinézett az ajtón kedvese egyedül volt, így ő megnyugodott, hogy kettesben lehetnek még egy kicsit, mielőtt még minden a feje tetejére állna – ahogyan szokott. Kilépett a zuhanyból elment a ruháiért, felöltözött. Ezt Roy természetesen végig figyelemmel kísérte, az ágyon ülve várta, hogy a szöszkéje visszamenjen hozzá. Edwardot pedig erre kérni sem kellett.  
- Mi a baj? – érdeklődte Roy, mikor leült mellé a szőke.  
- Miből gondolod, hogy baj van? – kérdezett vissza Ed felnézve.  
- Lógatod az orrod – mondta, és vigasztalón megölelte.**  
**- Nem is… - rázta a fejét, de odabújt az ölelő karokba. – Csak… megkérlek valamire – nézett fel komolyan a férfira.  
- Mire?  
- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy meg fog történni, de… ne akadj ki rajta nagyon, mert én semmit nem csináltam – magyarázta.**  
**- Miről van szó? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Roy zavartan.  
- Remélem, nem látod meg, és akkor majd elmondom – felelte. Kérlelőn nézett rá, hogy ne kérdezzen többet a dologról.  
- Rendben – bólintott rá Roy, bár fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, és nem értette, szerelme mit akart neki mondani.  
- Köszönöm – bújt a mellkasához megint, és szorosan ölelte.

Hamarosanlementek reggelezni, de a nagy asztal körül alig ültek páran.  
- A többiek már kimentek – mondta Roy Édesanyja. Gyorsan ettek, nem akartak lemaradni, aztán elköszöntek, és kisiettek az udvarra.  
- Megnézem Tarkát – szólt a szőke, és rögtön indult is, kíváncsi volt, hogy van a paint.  
- Megyek veled – bólintott Roy, és követte a szőkét.  
Tarka az istálló végében volt elszállásolva Fürge mellett, és miközben Ed hozzá igyekezett, benézett egy üresen álló bokszba, és megtorpant. Roy kis híján beléütközött, majd finoman tovább tessékelte a szöszit, mielőtt még erőt vennének rajta a mélabús gondolatok Jackpot egykori bokszát látva.**  
**- Szia, Tarka! Jól aludtál? – érdeklődte elmosolyodva a fejét kidugó lótól, aki kedvesen a tenyerébe fújt, és vidáman bökdöste gazdáját valami harapnivalóért. Ed ránevetett, majd bement hozzá, és megsimogatta a lovat. Roy figyelte Edet, boldognak látta, ő is elmosolyodott, aztán visszament Shadow-hoz.  
Mikor kivezették a lovakat, szinte már mindenki az udvarban foglalatoskodott.  
- Előre megyünk? - kérdezte Ed Royra pillantva.  
- Naná – vigyorgott a szőkére, legalább megkérdezheti, miről beszélt nemrég.  
- Tarka, maradj itt – szólt a lóra, és a szárat lazán a kerítés egyik lécére akasztotta. - Keressük meg Bent – tanácsolta, és Roy követte.  
- Hahó, Ed! - kiáltott valaki az udvarban a szőke után.  
Edward megtorpant, körülnézett.  
- Ne már… - motyogta bosszúsan, és visszahúzódott Roy mellé, odabújt hozzá. A férfi ösztönösen ölelte magához a szöszkét, bár nem értette, mi a baja.  
Rövid, barna hajú, csillogó, barna szemű srác toppant eléjük vigyorogva. Ednél kicsit magasabb volt, de egyidősek lehettek. A fiú látványosan végigmérte Royt, aki egyelőre nem szólt, csak viszonozta a pillantást.  
- Szóval ő a herceged? - érdeklődte az idegen Edre nézve.  
- Roy a párom – közölte erőltetett nyugalommal. - Ő pedig Sebastian, az osztálytársam és...  
- Edward udvarlója – fejezete be a mondatot, bár a szőke bizonyára nem így gondolta.  
- Mi? - vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Roy hitetlenkedve.  
- Ne álmodozz! - szólt rá a szőke dühösen. - Megmondtam, hogy hagyj békén!  
- Hát nem aranyos ilyenkor? - kérdezte elbűvölve Sebastian, egyértelműen Roynak címezve a mondatot, de a férfi nem válaszolt.  
- Ben! - kiáltott a táborvezető után Ed türelmetlenül.  
- Menjetek! - jött a válasz az el sem hangzott kérdésre.  
- Tarka! Shadow! - szólította most a két lovat. - Menjünk – nézett kérlelőn kedvesére.  
- Menjünk – bólintott rá.  
Edward felugrott a lóra, és rögtön kivágtatott az udvarból, Roy utána irányította Shadet.  
Tarka végigvágtatott a hosszú sík szakaszon, majd befordult az erdei ösvényre, később megint egy másikra, végül lassítani kezdett.  
- Ne haragudj – szólalt meg Ed, mikor Roy beérte. Ekkor lépésben haladtak egy ösvényen egymás mellett.  
- Miért? Azt mondtad, nem tettél semmit – mondta.  
- Nem szóltam róla... nem akartalak idegesíteni vele...  
- Semmi baj – mosolygott rá. - Szóval ki ő?  
- Egy osztálytársam… és mániája, hogy szerelmes belém, de engem nagyon idegesít… Szóval egész' pontos, megfogalmazás, hogy az udvarlóm… - fordította el a fejét.  
- Azt hittem, az én vagyok… - jegyezte meg Roy hümmögve.  
- Nem, Roy – rázta meg a fejét. - Te a szerelmem vagy – nézett rá elmosolyodva. - Téged szeretlek, míg ő feldühít.  
- Jó tudni – mosolygott vissza. - Szóval vigyáznom kell rád.  
- Nem kell! - ellenkezett hevesen. - Megvédem magam… vagyis valahogy majd lekoptatom… - sóhajtotta.

- Mióta lóg rajtad?  
- Hm… Emlékszel, egyszer hívtál, mikor suliban voltam… Meghallotta, amikor elköszöntem, összerakta a helyzetet, és rám szállt, mert azt hiszi, van esélye nálam. De nincs – mondta ki, és újra sóhajtott.  
- Kitartó…  
- Feladhatná – mormogta maga elé. - Kezd fárasztani.  
- Ugyan, majd szépen a tudtára adom, hogy az enyém vagy, és nem adlak senkinek – közölte.  
- Még jó – mosolyodott el. - Nem is akarok másé lenni – tette hozzá.  
- Akkor jó – mosolygott vissza.  
Közben eltűnt alóluk az ösvény és ők megálltak, majd leszálltak a lovakról. Ed kikötötte Tarkát egy fához, Roy ugyanezt tette Shadow-val, majd odalépett a szőkéhez és átölelte.  
- Nem hibáztatom, amiért beléd szeretett, de örülök, hogy velem vagy – mondta ki lassan.  
- Akkor nem is haragszol? - nézett fel rá Ed csillogó szemekkel.  
- Miért haragudnék? Mert gyönyörű vagy? - kérdezte beleborzolva a frufrujába, és kedvesen mosolygott.  
Halk sóhajjal bújt a karjaiba, és lehunyta szemeit.  
- Nem is vagyok… - mormogta halkan.  
- Dehogynem – vágta rá, és szorosan ölelte.  
- De nem… - rázta meg a fejét.  
- De igen… és ne ellenkezz – szólt rá kedveskedve.  
Leültek a fűbe, Roy odahajolt a szőkéjéhez és megcsókolta. Hosszan csókolták, ölelték egymást, örültek a nyugalomnak, a csendnek maguk körül.  
- Mit csinálsz még a nyáron? - érdeklődte halkan Ed.  
- Tábor után Maes-hez megyünk… közelebb van a keleti parthoz.  
- Lovas napok? - csillantak fel a szemei.  
- Bizony – bólintott elmosolyodva. - Te nem akarsz indulni? - cirógatta meg az arcát.  
- Nem tudom… Tarkát nem edzettem különösebben… - felelte, és óvatosan fekvő helyzetbe döntötte a férfit.  
- Így is úgy fut, mint a szél – felelte, és hagyta magát, de Edet nem engedte el.  
- Persze, de amilyen ijedős, nem tudom, hogyan reagálna a tömegre, mondjuk…  
- Szerintem hamar hozzászokna – tippelt, miközben a szóban forgó paintre nézett. Az gyanakodva figyelte őket.  
- Lehet – bólintott, és elkezdte Roy ingének egyik gombját piszkálni. - Zavar… - mormogta.  
- Vedd le – vigyorgott rá Roy.  
- Itt? - pillantott fel az arcára.  
- Miért ne? De igazad van, egyszer nyögnél, a lovad nekünk esne, és megtaposna engem – vigyorgott kínosan.  
- Kikötöttem… - sóhajtotta. Állát a férfi mellkasára tette. - Pedig úgy levenném rólad – emelte fel a fejét.  
- Csak kibírod estig – csúszott be egyik keze a szőke pólója alá.  
- Hát… ha továbbra is zaklatsz, nem biztos...  
- Én zaklatlak, mikor te akarsz vetkőztetni? - tettette a felháborodottat, és átkarolta a szőke nyakát, hogy lehúzza magához egy csókra.  
- Aha – vigyorgott pimaszul a csók után. - Mintha nagyon zavarna… Lemaradunk minden jóról, ha nem indulunk a csapat után – váltott témát gyorsan.  
- Addig sem vagy a drága udvarlód közelében – mormogta Roy.  
- Jaj, ne légy féltékeny, megmondtam, nem érdekel! – bizonygatta riadtan.  
- Ne ijedj meg, egy percig sem gondoltam, hogy figyelsz rá – nyugtatta gyorsan.  
- Akkor ne szemétkedj! - mordult rá bosszúsan a férfira.  
- Ezer bocs, meg egy anyamedve – mosolygott rá ellenállhatatlanul.  
Ed csak felmordult, és felállt a földről – na meg Royról.  
- Ne rohanj el – szólt utána a sötét szemű, ahogy felállt.

- Nem rohanok – fordult hátra, és megállt.  
- Pedig kezdtem megijedni, hogy fogócskát fogunk játszani – sóhajtott, és odalépett hozzá.  
- Nem kell – mosolygott rá. Egy csók után mindketten nyeregbe lendültek, és elindultak vissza az ösvényen.  
- Miért, te mit tervezel a nyárra? - kérdezte Roy, visszatérve a témájukhoz.  
- Még nem tudom… majd kiderül – vont vállat, és megpaskolta Tarka nyakát. A foltos megnyugodott, hogy újra úton vannak, és Edward rá figyel.  
Amikor kiértek az erdőből, a csapat még csak a patak hídján ért át.  
- Bőven ráértünk volna még – jegyezte meg az idősebb fejcsóválva.  
- Hát igen – bólintott rá a szöszke, de arra indult, amerre a csapat ment.  
Tarka vidáman, kecsesen ügetett hosszú lábain, Shadow kicsit sietett, hogy tartsa vele a lépést. Beérték a csapatot, de le-lemaradoztak, vagy előre mentek, mikor milyen kedvük volt.  
- Hé, Ed! - lovagolt oda Jasmine a szőke mellé.  
- Hm? - pillantott rá a szőke.  
- Jól aludtatok? - érdeklődte a lány elmosolyodva. A szöszi arcába pír szökött, és elfordította a fejét.  
- Bár ez nem rád tartozik… igen, jól – bólintott, és elszöszölt Tarka sörényével. Jas felnevetett, és megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Hihetetlen, hogy három éve még fújtatok egymásra… - jegyezte meg.  
- Hm? - nézett kérdőn a lányra.

- Te és Roy – tette hozzá. Ed elmosolyodott.  
- Ja, igen. Meg előtte is… Itt egész' jól viseltük magunkat… - merengett el az emlékeken. Itt kezdődött az egész… bár, hogy pontosan hol is, azt nem tudta volna megmondani. Talán fent a hegyekben, a házikóban, mikor szökésben volt Jackpottal. Vagy előtte, mikor egy napot együtt töltöttek a táborban a sérülése miatt… Emlékezett, mennyire nem tudta Royt hova tenni akkor a megváltozott viselkedése miatt.  
- Hahó, Ed, itt vagy még? - bökte meg kicsit Jas a vállát.  
- Persze… csak kicsit elkalandoztam – vont vállat.  
- Vettük észre – szólalt meg mellette Roy.  
- Te meg mikor kerültél ide? - pislogott meglepetten oldalra a szőke.  
- Úgy két perce – mosolygott rá Roy. - Min jár az eszed?  
- Nem fontos – legyintett, és visszamosolygott.  
- Akkor jó – cirógatta meg az arcát, aztán Shadow kicsit előrébb ügetett. Roy hátramosolygott, és közölte: - Te vagy a fogó!  
- Hé! - háborodott fel a szőke. - Ez szabálytalan! - kiabált, közben Tarka megugrott alatta. - Gyere csak vissza! - kiáltott utána, és már ment is, hogy elkapja Royt.

_

Köszi, hogy elolvastad! A véleményedre kíváncsi vagyok!


	4. Vád

Vád

Shadow teljes erejéből vágtatott, és Roy hiába biztatta, és mozdult vele együtt, Tarka mégis túl gyors volt. Bár hatalmas előnnyel indultak, és csak kicsit kanyarodtak, a paint mégis szorosan a nyomukban járt, és biztosra lehetett tudni, hogy nem sokáig maradnak az élen, Tarka meg fogja őket előzni.  
Roy is tudta ezt, de azért remélte, hogy Shadow mégis képes lesz a hirtelen versenyből jól kijönni. Ám ez a reménye akkor foszlott szerte, mikor a foltos beérte őket, és Ed kinyújtotta a kezét, megérintette a vállát, mind e mellé egy pimasz vigyort is rávillantott. Aztán Tarka egy finom ívvel elkanyarodott, és megint Roy lett a fogó, a szőke pedig győzelemittasan dicsérte lovát.  
- A tegnapi kis vágtánk semmi nem volt ahhoz képest, ahogy ma futott! – lelkendezett Jasmine, mikor egy óra múlva abbahagyták a játékot.  
- Tud ő, ha akar – mosolyodott el vidáman Edward.  
- És még te mondtad, hogy nem edzetted… Ha ennél is jobban futna, mindenki azt hinné, doppingolsz – csóválta a fejét Roy.  
- Pedig nem – vont vállat. – Tarka egyszerűen csak imád futni – mondta megpaskolva a hol barna, hol fehér nyakat.  
Tarka büszke volt rá, hogy megelőzte az éjfeketét, arra még jobban, hogy Edward ilyen jókedvű tőle. Vidáman táncolta körbe a többi lovat, egyáltalán nem volt még fáradt, sőt, legszívesebben futott volna még egyet.  
- Hé-hé, nyugi, majd futhatsz még – nyugtatta Ed mosolyogva, ráhajolva a nyakára. – Ha az egész tavat körberohannánk, akkor sem fáradna el – közölte, és le sem tagadhatta volna, mennyire büszke a lovára. Tarkát valódi csoda-lónak tartotta, hiszen valóban ritka jól futott, és emellé nyugodt, bár néha ijedős jelleme volt, nem kellett vele sosem harcolni, hogy hagyja magát vezetni éppen ellenkezőleg; kissé elbizonytalanodott, ha neki kellett megmondani az útirányt.  
Tovább indultak, kanyargós ösvényeken haladtak, dombra fel és dombról le. A táj változatlan maradt, csak néha-néha csillant meg a távolban a tó tükre egy-egy magasabb pontról, de hamar el is tűnt a további dombok, erdők takarásában. Avatatlanoknak fel sem tűnhetett, hogy kört tettek, s a nap végére a patakon átkelve visszaértek a birtokra.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy Tarkának tanítottál-e trükköket – jegyezte meg Jasmine, ahogy a karámnak támaszkodva figyelték a legelésző lovakat.  
- Naná – vigyorgott rá Ed jókedvűen. – Okos ló, nagyon gyorsan tanul – mondta. – Nyugodtan tűr mindenféle mutatványt.  
- Hiszem, ha látom – felelte rá a másik oldalról Roy, kihívó mosollyal.  
- Kóstolgatsz…? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét, de a szemei csillogtak.  
- Mért ne? – hajolt hozzá közelebb Roy, mosolya nem tűnt el, csak szélesedett.  
- Mereszd a szemed – tanácsolta, és lerúgta a cipőit, majd beugrott a karámba. Füttyentett egyet, aztán elkiáltotta magát: - Tarka! Gyere ide! – A paint felkapta a fejét, nyihogva indult rögtön gazdája felé. Örömmel üdvözölte a szőkét, az kedvesen megsimogatta, beszélt hozzá pár szót, aztán felugrott a hátára. Megpaskolta a nyakát, aztán Tarka kérés nélkül is indult.  
Könnyedén, kecsesen ugrotta át a karám kerítését, és már vágtatott is, szép ívben kerülve, szélvész gyorsan, a fáradtság legkisebb jelét sem mutatva. Edward először csak a karjait nyújtotta ki, majd menet közben fordult meg, kicsit visszábbfogta, elfeküdt a ló hátán, miközben az tartva az iramot, teljesen nyugodtan vágtázott alatta.  
Visszafelé Tarka megint lassított, miközben lovasa megint rendesen ült rajta, majd a távolból nem látszott pontosan, de készült valamire. Óvatosan, karjaival egyensúlyozva felállt a ló hátán, és kiegyenesedett. Tarka lassított, ám mielőtt még megállt volna Ed hátra lendült, egy hosszabb pillanatig megállt a kezein, majd tovább lökve magát leszaltózott a lováról, és minden gond nélkül, talppal érkezett a földre. A paint vidáman, kecsesen kocogott vissza hozzá, és jó adag dicséretet, meg egy kis mentolos cukrot kapott a mutatványért.  
Ahogy visszaértek a karám kerítéséhez, rövid tapsot kaptak, aztán Roy kinyitotta a karám kapuját, és a szőke betessékelte a foltost a kerítésen belülre.  
- Elmehetnél akrobatának – vélte Jas.

- Vagy lovas kaszkadőrnek – jött a másik tipp Maestől.  
- Majd máskor – legyintett Ed, és mosolyogva megsimogatta Tarka orrát, aki nem tágított kis csapatuk közeléből.  
- De most komolyan – lépett hozzá közelebb Roy, és ölelte át fél karral. – Még egy macska is irigyelhetné a mozgásod – mondta neki kedvesen.  
- Persze… - nézett rá fel kétkedve, de a mosoly ott bujkált a szája sarkában.  
Tarka azonban nem hagyta kiteljesedni a romantikus jelenetet, kissé talán durván szakította meg az éppen csak éledező hangulatot azzal, hogy orrával arrébb lökdöste a gazdáját a férfitól. Roy elengedte Edet, és egy fáradt sóhajjal lépett arrébb párat, nehogy a paint ne érezze megfelelőnek a távolságot.  
- Mi bajod van már? – méltatlankodott Ed bosszúsan. A foltos láthatóan elszégyellte magát, kicsit lejjebb hajtotta a fejét, fülei lelapultak. – Télen még semmi bajod nem volt Royjal… - fújt egyet, aztán követte kedvesét, és hozzábújt.  
- Hé, azért ne légy rá ilyen mérges – figyelmeztette az idősebb, ahogy megfogta a szöszi kezét, és elindult a ház felé.  
- Nem értem, hogy mi a fene baja van veled… - mormogta inkább fáradtan, mint dühösen. – Azt hittem, semmivel nem fog tudni kihozni a sodromból, de most mérges lettem!  
- Ugyan már, egyszerűen csak nem vagyok neki szimpatikus, vagy nagyon féltékeny… Fogadd el… Majd tartok pár lépés távolságot, mikor lovazunk, és kész – nyugtatta kedvesen.  
- Engem akkor is bosszant… - közölte. – Olyan keveset lehetünk együtt, és még Tarka is bezavar… És még a tábort is lerövidítették…  
- Jól van, jól van, ne morogj már ennyit – kérte. – Még a végén megint kitalálsz egy összeesküvés elméletet ellenünk – csóválta meg a fejét.  
- Ne felejtsd el, hogy mindig nekem volt igazam! – emlékeztette. – De hátha idén nem akarják, hogy a lovam kitörje a lábát, vagy, hogy én patkoljak el valami méregtől…  
- Esetleg mellőzhetnénk azt is, hogy engem fejbe verjenek, vagy, ha egy mód van rá, nem lenne muszáj senkinek összeugrasztania minket… - fűzte tovább.  
- Megpróbálok nem lesérülni – ígérte Roy karjának simítva az arcát.  
- Megköszönöm – sóhajtott fel elmosolyodva a szőke dörgölőzésén.  
- Majd vacsora után még kinézek Tarkára… - határozta el, addig napolta magában a lova féltékenységi problémáját.  
- Tedd azt – szorította kicsit meg a kezét, ahogy sétáltak. A többiek lemaradva követték őket, vagy ott maradtak még a kerítésnél kicsit.

Tarka első szóra odament hozzá, bár látszott rajta, hogy nem tudja, hányadán állnak egymással. Edward már a kerítésen belül állt, figyelte a foltost. Az óvatosan közelített felé.  
- Hé, ne légy már ilyen letört, nem bántalak – szólt halk, kedves hangon, és kinyújtott kézzel lassan közelebb lépdelt a lóhoz. – Nincs semmi baj, nem kell ijedezni – folytatta, és finoman a puha orrhoz érintette a kezét. Megsimogatta, közben közelebb lépett, másik kezével a foltos nyakat simogatta, aztán mindkét karjával átölelte. – Mi bajod van Royjal? Nem akar rosszat…  
- Mondd csak, nem gondoltál arra, hogy ha olyan sokáig olyan távol van, akár szeretőt is tarthat melletted? – érdeklődte egy gúnyos hang. Ed összerezzent, arra kapta a fejét, amerre a beszélőt sejtette.  
- Nem, nem gondoltam rá! Roy szeret engem, nem tenne olyat! Nem csalna meg! – állította határozottan.  
- Lehet, hogy szeret, de ez nem zárja ki, hogy…  
- Miért nem fogod fel, hogy nem érdekelsz? Azt hiszed, ha így próbálkozol, lesz valami esélyed? Elárulom, hogy ne törd magad: én már foglalt vagyok! – Dühös volt, de teljesen biztos magában. Fortyogott benne a düh, hogy egy ilyen jött-ment, aki semmit nem tud róluk, meg meri vádolni Royt, méghozzá ilyesmivel.  
- Majd nem leszel, meglátod – mosolygott rá vidáman Sebastian. Ed visszafordult Tarkához, és megsimogatta.  
- Menj vissza szépen legelni, reggel majd találkozunk – mondta neki, nyugodt, halk hangon. A kerítésen most átugrott, és megállt az osztálytársa előtt. Felnézett Roy ablakaira, tudta, hogy a környék jó része látszik abból a szobából… Szerelmét nem látta, de biztos volt benne, hogy figyeli valamelyik félig függöny takarta ablakból. – Jobb lesz, ha nyugton maradsz a hátsódon, mert nem lesz jó vége, ha továbbra sem bírsz magaddal – figyelmeztette. – Nyugodtan fogd fel fenyegetésnek – tette hozzá, majd tovább indult.  
Nem sietett, elmerült a gondolataiban. Agya teljes mértékig tiltakozott a hallottak miatt, a szíve viszont belesajdult a lehetőségbe. Roy tényleg sokat volt távol, de… megígérte, hogy kibírja, hogy megvárja, míg hazajön… És ő bízott a szavában, az életét is rátette volna. Ezzel nyugtatta magát.  
Amikor beért az udvarba, rohanni kezdett, és mind a három emeletet lélekszakadva tette meg, hogy alig kapott levegőt, mire felért a padlásszobába. Szinte Roy karjaiba vetette magát, majdnem feldöntötte. Végül a férfi elhátrált az ágyig, leült, az ölébe húzta a szöszkét, és hagyta, hogy kifújja magát, csak utána kérdezett rá:  
- Miért kellett így rohannod?  
- Mert jólesett – felelte csendesen. Roy csak sóhajtott, összeborzolta a haját.  
- Mit mondott neked? Láttam, hogy dühös voltál – ölelte szorosabban.  
- Szóval figyeltél… úgy tudtam… - lehunyta a szemeit. – Hülyeségeket, képtelen dolgokat zagyvált össze-vissza… Nem hittem egyetlen szavának sem. És mindezt akkor nem meri, ha te is ott vagy…  
- Mégis, mit mondott? – kérdezett rá.  
- Nem akarom, hogy most rögtön menj, és összeverd, úgyhogy inkább nem mondom meg – felelte.  
- Arra nem gondolsz, hogy ez elég ahhoz, hogy most rögtön menjek, rá törjem az ajtót, és kivágjam az ablakon? – érdeklődte.  
- Nem vagy ilyen hirtelen haragú – válaszolta kuncogva. – De azért megnézném a jelenetet. Ne foglalkozzunk vele, kérlek. Nem éri meg – nézett fel a férfira.  
- Ha te mondod – simította tenyerét a szöszi szép arcára, és elmosolyodott.  
- Látom, már fürödtél… Akkor megyek én is. Addig keríthetnél nekem valami édességet.  
- Nassolni akarsz?  
- Aha – bólintott, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. – Valamivel szinten kell tartanom a hiperaktivitásom, nem? – vigyorodott el.  
- De… - sóhajtott fel. – Rendben, megnézem, mit tehetek érted. Ha leszállsz rólam.  
- Igenis – ugrott fel, és felkapva a törölközőjét, el is tűnt a fürdő ajtajában.  
Roy is felállt, és elindult le, de közben az ablakokra, és a kinti tájra siklott a tekintete, furcsa dolgot pillantott meg a karámoknál…  
Edward mélyet sóhajtott. Magában már vagy százszor elismételgette a hallottak ellenkezőjét, de nem tudta magát teljesen meggyőzni. Aztán majdnem felpofozta önmagát. Hogy hihet egy ilyen jött-mentnek, aki semmit tud róluk? Hogyan is fordulhatott meg a fejében, hogy akár igaz is lehet, amit mond? Roy megígérte neki, hogy megvárja… megígérték egymásnak! És Roy tartja a szavát, erre akár az életét is tenné!  
Feltette a tusrózsát a tartójára, egy hosszú percre elzárta a melegvizet, arcát beletartotta az egyre hidegebbé váló vízsugárba. Végül ismét engedett mellé egy kis meleget, mikor már úgy érezte, mindene reszket a hideg víztől.  
Mikor kinézett a szobába, Roynak még nyoma sem volt, így felöltözött, leült az ágyra, és ölébe vette a férfi kispárnáját. Olyan jó illata volt. Arcát a finomillatú szövetbe fúrva feküdt el az ágyon, és úgy is maradt, míg nyílt az ajtó. Akkor felnézett, és kíváncsian figyelte az egyik kezén tálcát egyensúlyozó kedvesét, és azt latolgatta, vajon leborítja-e a két tálat, ami rajta van, vagy bejut vele a szobába.  
Végül az utóbbi lehetőség teljesült, a tálcának nem lett baja, sőt egy percen belül Roy az ölébe rakta, ahogy leült az ágyra. A szőke a válla fölött nézte meg magának a két tál tartalmát. Az egyikben tejszínhab, a másikban krémes csokoládéöntet takarta el a valódi tartalmat.  
- Mi ez? – érdeklődte szimatolva, de a csoki minden más illatot elnyomott.  
- Kóstold meg – nyújtott át neki egy kanalat. A szöszi lecsapott a csokis tálra, és mikor a kanálra vett a tartalmából, már tudni vélte, mit esznek, de ebben csak a kóstoló után lett igazán biztos.  
- Ez így finom – lelkesült. – Honnan van?  
- Anya szeret a kertben lenni, az ő érdeme – felelte elmosolyodva. Ed újra belekanalazott a tálba, de ezúttal Roynak kínálta.  
- Tök jó – mosolyodott el. Az idősebb visszamosolygott rá, aztán bal karjával átölelte a szöszke vállát. Lehajolt hozzá, és lenyalt a szája széléről egy kis öntetet, ami a második eperről maradt ott. – Hé, ne rólam edd! – szólt rá, és elfordította a fejét, hogy ne látsszon, elpirult.  
- Pedig így a legfinomabb. – Finoman a szőke álla alá nyúlt, és maga felé fordította az arcát, hogy megcsókolhassa.  
- Tényleg? – kérdezte ártatlanul, felcsillanó szemekkel.  
- Próbáld ki – villantott rá perverz vigyort.  
Ed a tejszínhabos tálból vett egy kis habot, és Roy arcára kente; majd finoman lecsókolta róla. A férfi felnevetett.  
- Mi az? – figyelte értetlen, kicsit bosszús arccal.  
- Semmi. Édes vagy – cirógatta meg az arcát kedvesen.  
- Te is – vigyorgott rá.  
- Főleg, ha összetejszínhabozol – bólintott. Hátrébb csúszott az ágyon, a tálcát az ágy végére tette, hátát a falnak döntötte. Ed kapva az alkalmon szemben vele az ölébe telepedett, és csak a tálat vitte magával, a kanalat a tálcára tette.  
Kézzel vette ki a következő epret, és Roy ajkai közé tolta, aki viszont ujjait sem eresztette, míg volt rajtuk az öntetből.  
- Azért ha lehet, engem ne egyél meg – kérte.  
- Ne aggódj, nagyon hiányoznál, szóval te nem vagy terítéken – vigyorgott rá.  
- Még jó. – Fogai közé kapott egy nagyobb epret, a másik felét pedig felkínálta Roynak, aki elfogadta. Ajkaik, fogaik összeértek, ahogy leharapta a rá eső részt.  
Átölelte a szőkét, matatott a hajánál, aki már csak azt vette észre, hogy kibomlik a haja…  
- Ha összekened a hajam, akkor én is összekenem a tiédet – figyelmeztette.  
- Mivel kened össze? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét, és majdnem elnevette magát.  
- Csokival. Vagy tejszínhabbal. Sőt, mindkettővel! – felelte halálosan komolyan. Roy felnevetett rajta.  
- Ha csokis lesz a hajad, majd megmosnom neked – ígérte kedvesen.  
- Azt megnézem… - fészkelődött kicsit, és adott még egy epret Roynak, ő maga rögtön kettőt kapott be.  
- Nem leszel rosszul, ha ennyit eszel? – érdeklődte óvatosan a férfi.  
- Én? Rosszul? Láttál már engem rosszul lenni kajától? – tette fel a költőinek szánt kérdést.  
- Hm… Lázad volt, mindenfélét összeálmodtál, nem tudtál lábra állni… - sorolta, míg Ed közbe nem vágott.  
- Jó, jó, de abban méreg volt, nagyeszű! – világított rá, aztán a letette a tálat a tálcára, és odabújt Royhoz. Szorosan ölelte, behunyta a szemeit, és halkan sóhajtott. Roy fél karral ölelte, a másikkal a haját, a hátát simogatta kedvesen.  
- Mi baj? – érdeklődte csendesen.  
- Semmi – emelte fel a fejét, és adott egy gyors puszit az ajkaira. – Minden oké. Csak kezdem érezni, hogy korán keltünk… Nyáron kicsit később szoktam kelni… Meg nem vagyok fent fél éjjel.  
- Nem is voltunk fent fél éjjel – csóválta a fejét Roy.  
- De majdnem – ásított egyet.  
- Aludni akarsz? – kérdezte.  
- Hát, nem feltétlenül – mosolyodott el. – Ébressz fel!  
- Nem kell kétszer mondanod – vigyorgott rá.

-  
Megembereltem magam, és írtam. Nem ezt, az utolsó előtti fejezetet. Mostanában sokat írnék, ha nem kellene tanulnom, vagy nem lenne ezer más dolgom… De azért igyekszem a folytatással!  
Kommentnek örülnék! ^^


End file.
